Fall in Love With the Enemy
by industrial-sized-imagination
Summary: High schoolers Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are enemies, but when they're paired together on a prom themed English assignment could they become more? Dramione pairing set in the Muggle world
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please comment and/or contact me I'd love any suggestions or ideas. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Fall in Love With the Enemy

* * *

 _Ivory gems dipped in fur_

 _Keep me hungry feed me words_

 _What will you say?_

Hermione's POV

"Ms. Granger!" My head snaps up and I hastily set down my pencil. "How about writing more and attacking the paper less?" My cheeks flush as I look down at the scribbles I'd been frantically erasing. Hiding behind my thick (well bushy) brown hair I wait for the chuckles to die down. As the resident know-it-all embarrassment was nothing new, but that didn't mean I enjoy it.

Draco's POV

I can't help but think the goody two shoes got what she deserved when Mr. Samson called her out. I'm positive she was erasing some poor sap's portion of an essay. Was anything ever up to her standard?

I lean over to my best friend, Theodore Nott, "Pretentious much?" I whisper nodding at Hermione, careful to be loud. I have to wonder if it was worth it though. When I look up I can't help but notice the tears threatening to spill over her eyelashes. Suddenly uncomfortable I do the only thing I can think of.

"Crying? Nice one Granger," I hiss, smirking at her before turning away.

Hermione's POV

"Mr. Samson, may I be excused?" I ask, hoping no one can hear my voice shaking. Oh, but that would be too easy.

As I rushed out of the room Theodore congratulated Malfoy. "Dude you made her cry!" Mortified I swept my hair in front of my eyes and kept my head down until I made it to the restroom.

"That insufferable… ugh!" I groan, wiping my eyes. "Is it that hard to keep your mouth shut?" I huff before unlocking the stall, anger pushing away my embarrassment.

Draco's POV

Granger returns a few minutes later smoldering. She glares at me before taking her seat. Not for the first time, I wonder how smart it was to pick on her. She had eyes that made you wonder how many men she'd killed and a smile that told you she lost count long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for any confusion over the switch from third to first person point of view, I realized it worked better for my plans for future chapters. As always I love reviews and suggestions. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of it's characters, or the song Fall in Love With the Enemy by MNDR

* * *

 _Is it love or despair?_

 _Throw my hands in the air_

 _I'll take the bait_

Draco's POV

"Alright everyone," Mr. Samson clasps his hand. "Now I'm not a regular teacher, I'm a cool teacher." Multiple people groan including Theo.

"What's that about?" I whisper, frustrated to be missing a chance to tease a teacher about what seems to be a very lame joke.

"Dude, Mean Girls." He answers rolling his eyes before turning away.

"So," Mr. Samson continues. Clearly unfazed by a lack of positive reaction. "Let's talk prom. Last I checked it is.."

"11 days and 9 hours away!"A girl pipes up from the back of the class and I can't help but snicker. It's a little too funny. The girls most obsessed with prom always seem to be the ones who'll never get a date.

"Yes thank you Ms. Brown. Now, your next assignment will be on your prom date. But don't get too excited, because I will be picking your dates. You're to write two papers. One now and one after prom. I want you to describe them, who they are, and I want you to describe yourself through their eyes. Spend time with them these next two weeks. Learn about them, get to know them. Finally, you'll all be required to dance at least one dance with them."

I groan. Now I'm going to have to deal with some narcissistic prom crazed girl and get in her head. At least I already know how to describe himself through her eyes. Hot, didn't matter the girl.

Hermione's POV

It might seem lame, but I can't help but smile. I'm definitely not thrilled about following around some random boy or dancing with him, but I am excited for prom. I know I'm not anyone's vision of beauty, I throw on clothes in the morning and am lucky if I remember to brush my hair. But for one night and one night only I could be that girl. That was, before I got my partner.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,"

"What?" My head snaps up. There is no way I am going to be partners with him.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," For once I have to agree with Malfoy.

"Oh yes it will. Unless you'd prefer a zero," Mr. Samson answered. Clearly expecting our reaction. "I almost forgot, enjoy your dance." I can feel my face flush and my eyes narrow. There is no way I will dance with that slimy git.

Hermione's POV

Later that day…

"So what are you going to do?" Asks my best friend, Harry Potter. After I finished explaining my dilemma.

"What can she do?" My other friend, Ron Weasley, answers for me. "If she doesn't do the assignment she gets a zero."

"So?" I say, hoping for another solution.

"So, school is your life 'Mione," Ron replied softly, clearly worried by how far out of character that was for me. "You cried when you got a B. How'll you live with a F?" I start to chew my lip, frustrated by the truth in his words.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As usual I'd love any comments and suggestions. I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters, or the song Fall in Love With the Enemy by MNDR.

* * *

 _Like an animal in a cage_

 _You lock me up, you lock me away_

 _Loose again, I won't complain_

 _You tear me down, tear me away_

Draco's POV

"Would you like to… um, come over to my house after school?" I look up in surprise, Granger of all people is standing at my locker.

"Pardon me?" I ask smirking at her, "Are you hitting on me Granger?"

"What? No! We have to work on the English assignment. I don't know about you, but I am not failing this because you're too lazy."

"Text me your address, I'll be there at 6." I smirk watching her squirm.

"Sure, but I don't have your number,"

"Yeah you do," I wink, slamming my locker shut. "Weirdo."

Hermione's POV

I watch Malfoy saunter off. His greasy blonde hair shining in the harsh fluorescent light. His words did have some truth though. A few weeks ago, for reasons I can't explain, I asked Lavender Brown for his number, storing it in my contacts.

"Alright Hermione," Harry says with Ron in tow. "Please tell me your going to watch my…" Ron coughs. "Sorry, our soccer practice today. You haven't been able to make it all week,"

"Of course," I say smiling warmly at the pair. "But I can't guarantee that I won't be doing my homework."

"Does that mean you'll have time to look over my history essay?" Ron asks hopefully, gently bumping my shoulder. I roll my eyes as dramatically as possible and sigh loudly.

"Only if you help me with my paper on Malfoy. Know any synonyms for annoying?"

Draco's POV

I hear a ping and feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Granger. I can't help but smirk, my instincts are always spot on.

"Time to make a freakshow squirm," I say slinging my backpack over my shoulder, but my good mood is short lived. For when I go down stairs I find my father waiting for me.

"I'll be having some of my _associates_ over tonight. Are you in or out?" My father asks, clearly with a right and wrong answer in mind. I answer wrong.

"Um, no… I'll be out late. I have some… some homework," I hastily smooth back my hair and straighten my spine. I know it probably making me a coward, but I don't want to start that life right away. I'll stay as far away as I can for as long as possible.

Hermione's POV

"Mom I'm having someone over to work on homework," I call dumping my overflowing backpack on the floor.

"Alright honey," She shouts back. "Remember your father and I'll be back in 2 hours, somebody's cavity popped out." She continues her keys and jacket in hand.

Maybe 20 minutes later someone rings the doorbell. Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys, I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in a while and I know this is a short chpater, but now that it's summer I hope to be able to upload more often. One question, would you guys rather I upload short chapters more often, or long chapters less frequently?

As usual I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters, or the song Fall in Love With the Enemy. Finally, please feel free to leave comments or suggestions!

* * *

 _You never choose_

 _To fall in love with the enemy_

 _You break me in two_

Draco's POV

"Granger." I nod, muscling my way past her.

"Sure come right in," she says sarcastically. "Hold on I'll go grab my stuff." Unclear about what to go I follow her to her room. Post-It's cover every available surface. Each on spouting encouragement such as, 'You're beautiful! Who cares what anyone else thinks' or 'You're perfect the way you are!'

I resist the urge to gasp. The unflappable force of nature that is Hermione Granger is sad. She's self conscious and… well human.

"Did I do this?" I wonder, suddenly feeling quite guilty.

Hermione's POV

I notice Malloy looking at my post-its and suddenly feel quite self conscious. Why did I let him follow me into my room?

"No, screw him!" I think." Let him see what his words do. Let him see that the people he makes fun of are _people._ " I look up at him making sure to catch his eye and snarl as I snatch up the worksheet. For just a moment those silvery eyes look almost human, but before I can react they harden again. "Did you want to say something?"

"Yes actually," he says gesturing to my post-its, "lying really isn't cool. Come on Granger, you really ought to know this."

Draco's POV

Oh gosh, why do I do this? Not only do I tease her constantly, even to the point where she needs to remind herself of her personal value, but I just made it worse.

"I'm sorry," I whisper hanging my head low. I hear her gasp and can't help but flush. Am I really that awful? "Yes," something says inside my head and I wish I didn't agree with it.

"Well, anyway we should get to work," Granger says waving a worksheet in my face.

"Alright Granger," I say, thankful for an escape. "What's the first question?" I ask, following her down the steps and taking a seat on the couch.

"Um, what's your favorite thing in the world?"

"Easy, soccer and undermining my father."

"Alright then," she says furrowing her brow and biting her lip. In that moment I don't care that she's Granger because… well because she looks good.

"He's not the only one I can get under," I add, winking at her.

"I know how to kill you and make it look like a heart attack, so for your own sake I suggest you stop." Well that was definitely not the reaction I'm used to, but for some reason I find myself even more intrigued than before.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi I'm so sorry for the wait, but I hope you this new chapter! Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions. Finally, I don't own the Harry Potter series, it's characters, or the song Fall in Love With the Enemy by MNDR.

* * *

 _Only you get the best of me_

 _Only you, only you get the best of me_

 _Only you fall in love with the enemy_

Draco's POV

"Weirdo," Theodore whispers, nodding at Granger.

"I don't know, she's a little interesting." I say setting my head on my hand.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy what on Earth happened last night? Are you interested in Granger?"

"No she's just... I don't know, she's different." Oh gosh, what did happen last night? For god's sakes it's Granger, I'm staring at Granger.

"I'll pay you 50 bucks if you can get her to go to prom with you!"

"I don't know, I tried all my usual tricks last night," Theo raises and eyebrow at me. "You know, for laughs."

"Uh huh," Theo says smirking at me.

"She threatened me," I argue, feeling my eyes go wide as I realize how absurd this is.

"All the more reason," He rationalizes. "Come on, you are a Malfoy, you're best friends with a Nott, and you need to get your mojo back! Why on Earth are you obsessing over a Granger?" His blue eyes shining, but somehow still upstaged by a cruel snarl.

"I'm proud to call you my friend," I grin clapping him on the back. "Game on!"

Hermione's POV

"We have to find dates," Harry says out of the blue, looking at Ron. "I say we just ask someone out and get it over with."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good," Ron flushes, now the same color as his hair.

"Do you guys at least have suits?" I'm met with looks of utter confusion. "And, I'm going to take that as a no. Don't worry too much Ron, I'll bet your mum has something figured out for the both of you."

"Probably," Ron agrees through a mouthful of potatoes. "Do you have a dress 'Mione?" I nod, smirking mysteriously.

"Everyone's making such a big deal of this," Harry huffs collecting his lunch. "I'd rather take on a bull than have to find a date."

"Too bad," I call after him. Ron signals for me to follow and moments later I've gathered my things and am hurrying after them.

"Why do they have to travel in packs? How are you supposed to get them alone to ask them?" Ron shrugs, clearly just as baffled as Harry.

"You can always go stag with me," I offer and they both wince. "Ouch," I joke, only half meaning it.

Draco's POV

"Granger, we need to keep working. Can we head to the library?" I ask sliding up to her locker.

"Sure, it's not like I have a life anyway," she snaps and I wish I could tell if she was joking.

"Well may I guide you?" I say offering her an arm, but she looks at me like I've grown a second head. Fifty bucks is certainly not enough.

"So uh, what do you think of Mr. Samson?" Yikes _,_ I think. She's making an effort though, I guess that's kinda sweet.

"You know it's the end of the year and that's a beginning of year question." she tenses and pulls her bushy hair forward with long slender fingers. Damn, I'm staring again.

"Well we're not exactly friends are we," she snarls and I find myself wishing she were wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi, I just wanted to let you know I'll be gone for the next two weeks, so I figured I'd upload this chapter early to make up for it. I had tons of fun writing this chapter! It has been by far my favorite to write and I hope you enjoy it just as much! Please comment and review. Finally, as usual, I do not own the Harry Potter series, it's characters, or the song Fall in Love With the Enemy by MNDR.

* * *

 _Gnashing teeth, flashing chrome_

 _Moving close, shake my bones_

 _Let's escalate_

 **Three days later**

Hermione's POV

"Hermione will you please look over my essay?" Harry slides a sheet of paper towards me before continuing. "We haven't studied together in days and my teachers have started to notice." Reluctantly I begin to examine his work.

"It's not even done!" I exclaim, feeling guilty about all the time I've spent with Malfoy.

"Exactly," He pleads.

"Yeah where have you been 'Mione?" Ron furrows his brow, he's always been a little overprotective of me.

"Uh," I hesitate. "Working on the prom assignment for English with Malfoy."

"Must be a hell of an assignment for you to spend that much time with that tool," Ron snorts rather rudely, while looking to Harry for approval. He smiles and nods along. That's when I see him.

Malfoy is sitting at the other end of the lunch room and holding up a bag of m&m's. Winking he pops a couple in his mouth and next thing I know I'm doubled over laughing. Hastily I clap a hand over my mouth trying to stifle the giggles, but it's too late. He's seen me.

"Hermione?" Harry asks, laughing uncomfortably, but I'm already deep in thought.

Malfoy and I had been studying together late into the afternoon. He'd mumbled something about his father and I had nothing better to do. I'd absentmindedly reached into the open bag of m&m's between us and popped a few in my mouth. Having never stopped reading it wasn't long before I began choking. Eventually coughing up a colorful batch of goo onto the tabletop.

I flush at the embarrassing memory. How dare he! Pulling out my phone I quickly send him a text; "You're so dead!" But when I look up he's deeply engrossed in a conversation with Nott, who's (as usual) glaring at me. As if our exchange has never happened. Of course it hadn't, it's not like we're friends.

"What just happened?" Ron says, looking between me and Malfoy.

"Nothing," I say much more harshly than I intended. "See you later." I tuck my books into my bag and hightail it out of there. Swallowing thickly, I can't help but notice the lump in my throat.

Draco's POV

"What was that?" Nott glares at Granger.

"Nothing." I duck my head, tucking the m&m's into my pocket. By the time I look up all that I can see of Granger is her back. Her bushy hair swaying as she walks away from me. Damn.

"Wow, you're really going all out! Just for 50 bucks!" He smirks, most likely imagining some form of psychological torture.

"You're sick," I spit, stepping away from him.

"Hey! You were into it too!" He protests, not even bothering to stand up.

"I'm out," I snap. Spinning on my heel I hurry after her. It's not hard to find her. She's hiding in her favorite spot, between bookshelves in the library. Legs tucked beneath her, nose stuck in a book, and head undoubtedly a thousand miles away. I cough to get her attention and her head snaps up.

"Malfoy?" It feels like a punch in the gut to hear her call me that. Breathless, I utter four words.

"Draco. Call me Draco."


	7. Chapter 7

To my wonderful, wonderful fans and followers thank you so much for your love and support. I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last update, but I figured we should let our little OTP enjoy themselves... for now. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters, or the song Fall in Love With the Enemy by MNDR.

* * *

 _Don't wanna think about the future_

 _This is nature versus nurture_

 _What do you say?_

Draco's POV

She's honestly incredible. I'm not going to lie it wasn't easy to get to know her at first. I know for a fact that she doesn't enjoy opening up, but if you look hard enough there are things to be seen. Like how she always has ink smudges all over her hands, exactly three rubber bands on one wrist with an orange braided bracelet on the other, and she has a scar just below her bottom lip. The ink is from a leaky pen she uses all the time, but it's her favorite so she refuses to throw it out. The hair elastics are so she can always get her hair out of her face and into braids with one to spare and the bracelet is form when she went on vacation with her parents to france over winter break. Last of all, in elementary school she fell and her (admittedly large) front tooth went through her lip, but she decided to keep the scar because it made her feel fierce.

Am I an idiot? I'm only in high school, but all I can think about is a girl. She's got smart, clever, beautiful, and witty down to a science, but I know and she knows that she doesn't always feel like it. She doesn't need me, not in anyway, but if I can make her feel like that. Then it'll be worth it.

Now I just have to ask her to prom. I exhale shakily. "That should be fun."

 **The next day**

You know the cheesy butterflies people always get when their nervous? Well I've got 'em. I am Draco freak'in Malfoy and I have butterflies.

"Would you like to go to prom with me?" Huffing I rub my eyes. "No, do not do that."

"Draco!" I can hear my neck pop as my head snaps to attention. "You asked me to the meet you after school?"

"Uhh, yeah," I call, clearing my throat.

"Well?" Hermione asks, suddenly right in front of me.

Out with it. "Would you like to go to prom with me?"

"I hate you!" She stomps, glaring at me all the while. Meanwhile I stare at her completely dumbfounded. "Follow me," she sighs and spins on her heel, expecting me to follow and she's right because I do.

"What's happening right now?"

"Shut up and wait,"

"Okay," She's leading me through the halls and it seems to me like we're heading towards her locker, but what would I know. "So is that a no?"

"Stop talking and look," she says as she puts in her combination with nimble, ink stained fingers.

"Oh my god," and suddenly I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts. Because inside her locker is a large white piece of poster board reading, **PROM?**

"Is that a…"

"Yes," she smiles, still shaking with laughter. "It's a yes, but you'll have to guide me through the whole dress thing."

"Gladly." I goofily offer her my arm and am delighted when she takes it. "Dressing well is a Malfoy tradition!" So that's how we left school, arm in arm and skipping to a beat neither of us were aware we shared.

* * *

Do you guys enjoy the fluff or should we explore Mr. Malfoy's mysterious associates to add a little more angst? Please comment or message me with what you'd like to see!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know it's been a while, but I can explain. Actually I really can't, but I can promise some angst in the near future. As usual, comment any suggestions or requests. But first, I have a question for you guys, would you like it if I started doing shoutouts for active fans and followers? Tell me!

Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters, or the song Fall in Love With the Enemy by MNDR.

* * *

 _I'm an animal in a cage_

 _You got me locked, locked away_

 _Loose again, I won't complain_

 _You tear me down, tear me down again_

Hermione's POV

"Periwinkle, my dress is periwinkle," Ginny grins and clasps her hands.

"You are going to look amazing!" I've been forced to talk to Ginny about all of this, as I haven't yet told Harry or Ron that I'm going to prom with Draco. I do my best to put in a good word for him here and there, but they seem hell bent on hating him. So I'm talking to Ginny.

"Sorry, who are you going with again?" She flushes making her freckles stand out even more.

"Neville," People can be mean and Neville has been the butt of several jokes. I wouldn't be surprised if she's been getting some crap about it. Not to mention the fact that she can't look me in the eye. "I'm only an underclassman and it's the only way I could go."

"Awesome!"

"Really?" She grins.

"Really! Neville's super sweet, you're going to have a blast!"

Draco's POV

"Dude you know you can back out right?! Fifty bucks is SO not worth that," Theo snarls nodding at Hermione.

"Seriously dude, why are you like this? Just leave her alone," No one gets to make fun of Hermione, not anymore.

"Woah back off dude!" Theo says, throwing his hands in the air as if I've said something outrageous.

"Hey she's kind and smart and absolutely perfect. And I really like her, so screw you." I have a feeling that I've just made an enemy and a dangerous one at that. Theodore Nott just may be psychotic because does anyone sane suggest forcing people to drink their own pee as a way to haze freshman? No. The answer is no.

 **Later that day**

"Did you hear Malfoy's gone rouge?" Theo seems to be loving this. He's not even trying to be discreet.

"No way?" Apparently he's even got Blaise in on this, though I can't be sure. It's a little hard to tell who he's talking to when I can't see them. And it's a little hard to hear from around the hall and down the corner.

"Yeah, he's dumping us for the nerd. You'd think that us _proper_ families would stick together," Wow, I'm so proud that he used to be my best friend. Makes me feel real great about my life choices.

Hermione's POV

"So I hear you're going to prom with Malfoy," Theodore Nott sidles up to me, looking less than friendly. Hurriedly I untuck my hair from behind my ear, feeling my face begin to flush.

"Uhh," I clear my throat. "Yeah that's right," my voice sounds high and squeaky. "We're going together," now it's too low. It is really that big of a deal? Lots of people are going together and Nott's not bothering any of them. However, most of them aren't going with their former enemy and his best friend.

"I don't know what you think is going on, but he'll never go for a low-life like you." Wow, we're back to our families. I didn't know that I'm now a low-life just because my parents aren't criminals. It's a well known fact that Draco, Nott's, several other kids parent are partners in a less than savory business.

"Wow thanks,"

"He doesn't like you, and he never will," he snarls in my ear. "You wanna know why he's even taking you to prom? It's for a bet. I dared him to take the biggest loser in the school." Tears begin filling my eyes. It's not the first time I've wondered why Draco and I suddenly became close. I guess I know now, that ass was playing with me.

It doesn't take long for me to make it to the restroom and lock myself in a stall. I just hope that no one can hear my sobs. My two best friends think I'm crazy for being nice to their enemy and it turns out Draco isn't even decent, much less my friend.

"Sounds just like my life."


End file.
